Heatwave and apple juice
by Holidays
Summary: AU - Alors qu'une canicule frappe Boston depuis quelques jours, dans un immeuble où la climatisation ne marche plus depuis longtemps , deux étudiantes cherchent un peu de fraîcheur dans leur petit appartement... OS SwanQueen.


Helloooo ! Je suis de retour - pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Hahem -, avec cette fois un OS SwanQueen ! Même si je lis quelques fics, je ne les ship pas forcément, mais vu que c'est l'anniversaire de RedSnow1 et qu'elle adore ce ship... J'ai fais un effort !  
Donc joyeux anniversaire Red', cet OS est pour toi ! :D

Merci à Sedgie qui m'a soufflé l'idée ;)

**Note de l'auteur** : Je m'excuse sincèrement pour les possibles fautes qui resteraient après relecture, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé de bêta :S N'hésitez pas à me les signaler, et j'espère que vos yeux ne saigneront pas trop T.T  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'ABC, et l'idée de base de cette fic' n'est pas de moi, elle vient de Sedgie. ;) Je ne reçois aucune somme d'argent en écrivant cet OS.

* * *

**Heatwave and apple juice**

* * *

L'été venait à peine de commencer que déjà, Boston était en feu. La canicule ne s'était installée que depuis deux ou trois jours sur la ville et pourtant, ses habitants n'en pouvaient déjà plus, faisant tourner à fond la climatisation et ne sachant plus se passer des glaces et des boissons fraîches.

Il devait être aux alentours de quatre heures du matin et le soleil venait à peine de se lever, mais la chaleur était toujours aussi présente. La nuit fut particulièrement lourde, et si les habitants de Boston avait attendu un orage toute la nuit, ils seraient bien surpris en voyant qu'aucun nuage ne se montrait à l'horizon !

Mais l'orage était bien le plus petit des problèmes de la brunette… La jeune femme était en sueur, seulement vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'un boxer blanc. Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable dans son petit appartement d'étudiante ! En effet, le loyer étant à très bas prix dans cet immeuble à peine entretenu dont le propriétaire ne se souciait plus depuis un moment déjà, voilà bien longtemps que la climatisation ne marchait plus et que personne n'espérait plus de réparation. Et même avec toutes les fenêtres grandes ouvertes et les volets fermés pour retenir la fraîcheur, la brunette était entrain de mourir de chaud...

Poussée par sa soif, elle s'efforça de se lever de son lit et se dirigea vers le frigo. Elle l'ouvrit et s'appuya d'un bras sur la porte, profitant de la fraîcheur qui s'en dégageait. Elle ferma simplement les yeux quelques secondes, profitant du froid agréable qui l'enveloppait tout en entière, puis se saisit d'une bouteille de jus de pomme et, toujours appuyée sur la porte, elle bu le liquide jaunâtre à grande gorgée.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à imaginer le trajet du jus dans son corps, commençant dans sa bouche, traversant sa gorge, descendant son oesophage, puis continuant son chemin à travers son ventre tout en répendant une agréable fraîcheur dans tout son être. La brunette soupira de contentement lorsqu'une goutte s'échappa pour rouler sur son menton, puis entamer sa descente dans son cou et venir mourir à la naissance de sa poitrine, laissant une trace fraîche et humide derrière elle. _J'ai vraiment bien fait d'investir dans ce frigo_, pensa-t-elle.

Toujours sur le nuage de bien-être qu'avait provoqué le liquide frais chez elle, elle remit la bouteille à sa place et referma le frigo pour ouvrir le petit congélateur, juste au dessus. Elle hésita un instant sur quoi prendre, savourant au passage l'air glacé qui s'en dégageait, puis opta finalement pour une glace. Elle referma le congélateur – bien à contre coeur – et se laissa glisser contre la porte froide du frigo. Au contact soudain de la surface glacée, un frisson la parcourue de la nuque au bas du dos, lui donnant la chair de poule l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais elle oublia bien vite cette désagréable sensation lorsqu'elle profita pleinement de la fraîcheur de son frigo et de sa glace, assise par terre dos contre la porte, se régalant de son cornet qui pourtant commençait déjà à fondre.

Bien vite, la jeune femme fini sa glace et se releva péniblement. À peine était-elle debout que la fraîcheur du frigo contre son dos lui manqua terriblement, et que la chaleur de son petit appartemment l'enveloppa de nouveau. Ne pouvant se résoudre à prendre une douche froide – bien que ce ne fut pas l'envie qui lui en manquait – , la brunette ouvrit de nouveau le congélateur et laissa l'air glacé qu'il contenait s'échapper pour venir se coller à son visage.

La jeune étudiante ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée comme-ça. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes, une heure ? Elle l'ignorait, mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle aurait pu rester comme-ça encore longtemps. Oui, elle aurait pu, si sa colocataire ne l'avait pas ramenée à la réalité…

« Tu ne devrais pas laisser le congélo ouvert, avait-elle dit. Surtout par cette chaleur.

Puis elle s'avança, traversant le petit séjour pour rejoindre la cuisine qui n'était démarquée que par un meuble-bar. Emma Swan était une jolie blonde qui paraissait sûre d'elle et bien dans sa peau, mais ce n'était qu'une carapace qu'elle s'était faite, une apparence qu'elle s'était donné. Et ça, seule Regina l'avait comprit.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient fait connaissance dès leur premier jour à la fac, et même si elles s'étaient longtemps fait la guerre, elles avaient finalement appris à se connaître et s'étaient dès lors très bien entendues. Elles passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble et échangeaient tous leurs petits secrets, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours ! Malgré deux caractères bien distincts et une façon de pensée tout aussi différente, elles étaient très proches, à tel point qu'elles avaient décidé de se partager ce petit appartement d'étudiant pour être plus au calme alors qu'elles entamaient leur deuxième année.

Mais cet été, elles auraient sans doute préféré rester dans la résidence ! Peut-être que les chambres étaient petites, à peine décorée et seulement meublée d'un lit, d'une armoire, d'un bureau et d'une chaise – ainsi que d'une petite plante pour les plus chanceux –, peut-être que les étudiants faisaient énormément de bruit à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, mais au moins, c'était chauffé l'hiver et la climatisation marchait l'été !

– Désolée si je t'ai réveillée, dit Regina lorsqu'Emma la rejoint. Il fait une chaleur pas possible et je ne pouvais plus tenir sans boire quelque chose…  
– Tu ne m'as pas réveillée, la rassura la jolie blonde en ouvrant le frigo, poussant son amie à se décaler un peu. Moi aussi j'ai très soif.

Sur ce, elle prit prit la bouteille de jus de pomme dans laquelle Regina avait bu peu de temps auparavant et y bu de grande gorgée, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier.

– Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas boire à la bouteille ? se moqua la brunette en toute mauvaise fois.  
– Ne dis pas ça comme si tu avais toujours respecté cette règle, rétorqua Emma en lui adressant un sourire espiègle. Je sais très bien que tu ne le fais pas plus que moi !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, soutenant simplement le regard de son amie. Au bout de quelques instants à se regarder dans les yeux, elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire. N'importe qui qui ne les connaîtrait pas les prendrait pour deux folles, elles qui avaient l'habitude de rire aux éclats pour un rien et particulièrement juste après s'être regardées dans les yeux. Mais même s'ils ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi, leurs amis les connaissaient maintenant, et voilà longtemps qu'ils ne se posaient plus de question !

Après s'être finalement calmées, Emma bu de nouveau son jus de fruit à grande gorgée alors que Regina se laissait glisser au sol, cherchant de nouveau la fraîcheur. Emma referma finalement la porte du frigo, gardant la bouteille dans sa main, et imita son amie en se laissant glisser contre la porte. Elle aussi frissonna au contact de la surface froide, d'autant plus que son débardeur blanc était encore plus fin que celui de la brunette, mais elle apprécia néanmoins la fraîcheur et se décala légerment pour laisser un peu de froid à Regina, qui vint immédiatement coller son dos à la porte du frigo en la remerciant d'un petit sourire.

– On va à la piscine aujourd'hui ? proposa Regina  
– Je pense qu'on en a bien besoin, approuva son amie en buvant une autre gorgée de jus.

Cette fois-ci, une petite goutte s'échappa et glissa lentement jusque sur ses clavicules. La brunette suivit des yeux le trajet de la goutte jaunâtre, déglutissant péniblement. Elle s'était vu rattraper et stopper la goutte de sa langue, puis remonter au cou de sa colocataire en laissant des petits baisers enflammés sur sa route, pour finalement s'emparer de la peau fine et sensible de son cou. Et cette pensée la gêna terriblement ! Depuis quand se voyait-elle faire ce genre de chose à Emma, qui en plus d'être sa colocataire depuis presque un an était aussi sa meilleure amie ?

Emma, de son côté, s'était bien rendue compte de l'effet qu'elle venait de faire à son amie et s'en amusa. Elle bu une dernière gorgée puis reposa la bouteille à côté d'elle et fixa Regina, se léchant la lèvre supérieure pour faire disparaître ce qu'il restait du jus de fruit. Les yeux de la brunette suvirent sa langue et s'assombrirent soudainement. Elle releva alors la tête vers la jolie blonde et vit l'air de défi qui règnait dans le regard d'Emma. L'étudiante plissa alors les yeux en laissant un sourire espiègle étirer ses lèvres, laissant son amie y lire très clairement « _Vous voulez jouer, miss Swan ? Très bien, nous allons jouer _». Et cela tombait bien, parce qu'Emma n'attendait que ça : s'amuser un peu…

Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se jeter sur la brunette qui, sous la surprise et son poids, fut renversée. Son dos heurta le sol alors que les lèvres de la jolie blonde se pressaient contre les siennes et que son corps la recouvrait entièrement, l'empêchant de bouger. Elle parsema le cou de la belle brune de baisers brûlants et curieux, arrachant quelques soupirs à sa compagne.

Alors que la température était déjà bien chaude dehors, elle ne faisait qu'augmenter chez les deux étudiantes, mais aucune des deux ne semblait s'en soucier. Elles continuaient de s'embrasser avec fougue et de laisser leurs mains se balader sur le corps de l'autre, perdant totalement le contrôle de leurs actes et le fil de leurs pensées. Néanmois, en jeune femme forte et dominatrice qu'elle était, Regina renversa la jolie blonde sous elle, prenant le dessus. Elle s'attaqua au cou de la jeune femme, y laissant probablement un suçon qu'il lui faudrait cacher le lendemain, tandis que ses mains agiles et curieuses se glissaient sous le débardeur d'Emma.

– Le lit » souffla la jeune femme sous l'assaut de baisers.

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux jeunes femmes pour se relever d'un accord commun, séparant à peine leurs lèvres, et se diriger en toute hâte vers la chambre de la jolie blonde.

Et c'est par ce matin de canicule que les deux jeunes étudiantes, anciennement meilleures amies et désormais amantes, se livrèrent à leur premier ébat aussi tendre que passionné dont, bien malgré lui, un jus de pomme fut à l'origine…

* * *

Voilàà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et encore un joyeux anniversaire, Red' ! o/


End file.
